


No touching

by Alarnia



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Cowgirl Position, Dom/sub, Fanart, First Time, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Unbeta'd, caduceus clay has a big dick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-23 20:13:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17690159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alarnia/pseuds/Alarnia
Summary: Caleb shows Caduceus a good time, but he's not allowed to touch.





	No touching

**Author's Note:**

> a small nsfw conversation at the clayleb discord spawned this. Basically acts on a few ideas like, Cad is a giant virgin, can't say fuck or sex or any other dirty words. And Caleb might not have much experience but he is happy to take control of the situation and guide things along.
> 
> Fanart by NotsoAppropro! https://twitter.com/notsoappropro/status/1096929001434681347

Caduceus moaned prettily as Caleb’s hips rose up over his own. Pressing down onto his length. He’d never done this before. Caleb only once before. But even that much, combined with books and study, still put the wizard leagues ahead of him in terms of sexual experience.

But that didn’t matter, what mattered was the press of flesh and the slide of skin, and caleb’s fingers stroking his cock and guiding his lover’s fingers into his own slick opening.

“This is all you get, mhh- after this you just lie back and enjoy yourself, ok? No touching.” No arcane glow signalled the casting of a spell, but Caduceus felt those words grip him like a command. He slipped 1, 2, 3, elegantly knuckled fingers deep into Caleb, letting the wizard’s own fingers guide his movements. The sensation of Caleb’s slick walls under the pads of his fingers was enough to send him to edge all on it’s own.

But when it seemed like Caduceus was close Caleb changed tactic. The firbolg’s fingers left a smear of oil over his lovers thighs as his hand was pulled away, pushed back to the bed. It had been obvious from the start how sensitive the firbolg was. The barest touch, or brush of hot air sent them into disarray, and their cock was achingly hard within minutes of their encounter.

And that was how Caduceus found himself, gripping the sheets of a bed that he barely fit in, Caleb straddling his hips and covering him in teasing kisses and gentle touches. Caleb was allowed to have Caduceus body in any way he liked, but Caduceus wasn’t allowed.

Caleb’s tongue slid over Caduceus’ weeping cock and Caduceus heard the ripping of fabric beneath the sound of his begging.

“Please- Caleb- I-” Caleb lifted his head away from the firbolg’s massive twitching member.

“Vas?” Caduceus watched the wizard brush a lock of copper hair behind one ear, and felt a pang.

“Please I- I want-”

“What do you want?”

“ I want you to- to…”

“What should I do?” Caleb climbed up Caduceus body on the bed, sat on his chest. The sight of Caleb’s erection so close to him was immensely distracting.

“Do… with your…”

“Hmm?” Caleb smiled coyly down at him. As if he didn’t know what Caduceus meant.

“I want to- I… I- fhh you know!” Caduceus whined, bucking his hips up into empty air. Caleb clicked his tongue and leaned down.

“Do I?”

“Yes!” Caduceus whined, lifting his hands, making a vague gesture that even he couldn’t really make sense of. Caleb breathed, smile going a bit giddy. It was stupid to pretend that the man wasn’t equally affected by all this, and yet he had been nothing but a tease since they’d started.

“This?” and caleb captured one of Caduceus hands and sucked one finger into his mouth. Pulling a squeak from Caduceus throat. It was pretty funny considering how deep his voice usually went.

“I’ll take that as a yes then,” Caleb said, after pulling off Caduceus, finger.

“Mhn” Caduceus nodded, the moment making him want to hide his face. But as he shut his eyes he felt Caleb moving back down, his cock sliding between pillow soft thighs, the tip pressing up against the secret space between Caleb’s legs that Caduceus couldn’t even bare to think of, though he knew abstractly what belonged there.

It was warm, soft, slick with the oil Caleb had summoned to prep himself, and then that same oil slick hand was stroking Caduceus’ full length, coating it generously and with more force than Caduceus was prepared for after an hour of edging and butterfly kisses.

“Ohh fh- hh thats nice-”

When he opened his eyes again and his eyes adjusted to the dim candlelight in the room. He watched Caleb breathe, his chest heaving with the effort, flushed down to his sternum. As Caleb slowly started to lower himself down. One hand reached down to guide Caduceus’ length after the first attempt left had the firbolg cock slipping up the cleft of Caleb’s arse. Still appealing, but off target.

The pressure on Caduceus’ glans made him see stars, but then Caleb rolled his hips and his tip was wrapped up in silky tight heat. Groans poured out of both of their mouths. Caduceus had to concentrate very hard not to finish immediately. He wasn’t certain how long he could hold out. Or Caleb, for that matter. He watched sweat bead on the human’s skin, thighs already trembling from holding their position for so long. Caduceus stayed as still as he could while his human scrambled for purchase on his belly, hands pressing into his ribs, the mattress, an unintentional shifting of hips drew Caduceus in deeper and the sound of their combined breathing grew heavy.

“Remember, no touching, no moving. Ja?”

“Yeah.” Caduceus groaned out, regretfully. He would have liked nothing more than to reach up and touch Caleb just now, smooth his hair in all it’s disarray, kiss the soft shapes his mouth was making, lick away the sweat on their brow, neck, chest...

Caduceus twitched inside Caleb, the pleasure in his belly tightening, swelling.

“Slow down cowboy,” Caleb breathed through a laugh, “We’ve barely gotten started.”

“Melora help me,” Caduceus whined, and he let his head roll back into the pillows. He searched desperately for safer places for his thoughts to take pasture, lest he go mad and take pleasure where he was not allowed. He was going to last. He could do this. He wished he’d remembered to eat that herb he’d picked a fortnight ago, good for endurance.

The minutes ticked by and the two of them were still, Caduceus regaining his self-control, and Caleb adjusting to Caduceus’ girth. Then he began the slow, slow descent. Every millimeter a mile long.

“Fh- sheisse- shit- fuck” Caleb babbled, Face alternating between concentration and wanton lust. The curses made Caduceus’ ears burn. He could barely say the word fuck, though he almost wanted to, the heat enveloping made him want to say every filthy word that came to his mind.

“Caleb god Caleb- I, I can’t-” Caduceus whined, fingers gripping the torn bedspread.

“You can, you can” Caleb panted, slipping down a little more, bouncing a little on the length he’d taken so far, pulling a moan from Caduceus.

“I’m gonna- I feel so close-”

“You’re not allowed to cum until I’m done fucking you, Caduceus-” Caleb warned, though the tone was tempered by the shaking of his voice. Caduceus made a pitiful sound as Caleb sank a little further. How much was there to go? How was he even able to fit inside the man? He was so tight-

Caduceus risked a glance down, just in time to watch Caleb bottom out onto him. Sending a wave of pleasure up Caduceus spine that had him writhing in spite of the rules set in place. His toes curled and pulled at the sheets has his knees bent. But either Caleb did not care or did not notice. The human had all but collapsed once he was finally seated. As he leaned back against his lover’s legs, shivering, Caduceus watched the sweat bead and drip from his nose. Caduceus wished again that he might be allowed to touch, but he held back.

”Gott, du bist riesig” Caleb gasped, his hole pulsing around the length that impaled him, now in clear view with Caleb’s current posture. Caduceus watched as Caleb reached down to stroke his neglected member, lazily at first, then slowly picking up pace as the minutes rolled by.  
They weren’t even moving but the energy of the moment was all the heavier for it.

“Do you like watching me? I can feel you moving inside.” Caleb said softly, almost shyly. It was hard to tell if the redness of his face was from exertion or bashfulness.

“I-” Caduceus could hardly speak. He wanted to cum so badly. He could barely even look at Caleb because just the sight of him made his gut tighten, but he couldn’t look away.

“willst du mich bumsen?” Caleb said, his voice raising into a question. His eyelids were heavy, as were the strokes on his cock, Caduceus could feel the pleasure Caleb was giving himself with every twist, every flick of his thumb. Every gesture mirrored by the man’s inner walls.

“What?”

“Bumst mir. Do you want to fuck me?”

“I-” Caduceus mentally stumbled, not quite able to talk with the show Caleb was putting on for him. “Yeah,”

“Say it,” Caleb released his own length, and shifted forwards onto his knees again, Caduceus was so sensitive he wanted to cry. He felt he might do anything at this point to get Caleb to stop playing with him.

“God- Caleb please-” Caduceus frowned, not sure how to shape the zemnian words. But there was no way he could just say fuck.

“Buumst- bumst mir- please-” The words were cut off as lips pressed against his own. He could feel Caleb smiling against him. Their lips were already tender from earlier in the evening, but it was a delicious accompaniment to the slow drag as Caleb started to pull off Caduceus length.

The firbolg’s keened, the noises swallowed by Caleb as his tongue delved past his teeth. Caduceus could feel Caleb’s turgid length, heavy with blood, pressing against his navel. It would be so easy to wrap his arms around Caleb and flip them. Pin the smaller human into the mattress and rut into him like the animal he felt like at that moment, but his hands stayed still, nails digging into fabric, but the bedclothes were far beyond salvaging by now.

Before long Caleb started rocking his hips, building upon a gentle rhythm that quickly had the two of them breathless and sighing into eachother’s mouths.

Seeking a better angle on his prostate, Caleb broke away to sit up, and that was when he began to ride Caduceus in hernest. Still slow, gentle, shallow thrusts. But overwhelming for the both of them nonetheless. Caleb’s eyes had closed shut, his face a perplexing mix of pain and euphoria. His head lolled to one shoulder, supported by Caduceus’ bent knees.

“Ch- Caleb- Caleb I- ohh” Caduceus couldn’t last long, even with this gentle pace. Caleb’s grip on him was too tight, too warm. The moment too enticing, the visual of Caleb exhausted, but bouncing on his cock, his hole eagerly swallowing him up, almost milking him. The wet heavy sounds of their coupling. The bed beginning to creak as their motions became more erratic.

He could feel the edge coming up on him fast. Caleb was moving faster, letting out a desperate, quiet whimpering hum at the edge of every heavy gasp. His form rising up and crashing down and Caduceus wanted to touch him- hold him so badly. Caduceus felt tears prickle in his eyes. He couldn’t- he needed-

Fingers slid over smooth cloth, up over knees dusted with hair, clutching thighs damp with sweat and fluids. Caduceus felt his thumb spread a drop of precum over Caleb’s skin, and the wizard moaned.

“You’re not- supposed to-” Caleb whined, but his bouncing only became more fevered. Caduceus felt himself pulse inside the other man.

“Please- let me- please-” Caduceus sobbed, his hand slid further up, through the thatch of hair between his lover’s thighs, brushing over his balls and stroking his dripping cock as it scattered precum over the space between their bodies.

“Caduceus-” Caleb gasped, icy blue eyes locked with his for the briefest moment. Caduceus felt Caleb tighten around him hard, and he was done for.

“ _FUCK_ ” Caduceus howled as he emptied himself into Caleb, hot seed shooting up into the man and filling every crevice that wasn’t already stretched to the brim from his intrusion. Caleb whined pitifully, squirming at the sensation. But his hips made a few more aborted movements, thrusting between Caduceus palm and the cock he was impaled on, before he was spilling over Caduceus hand, squeezing down on the softening length still inside him, and startling Caduceus with another spike of pleasure, filling Caduceus vision with stars and creeping blackness.

He’s not sure what happened next, but he came back with Caleb, collapsed on his chest. The both of them holding each other like the other was a buoy in a turbulent sea. They were both tired and heavy, breaths not yet caught up to them, hearts still beating fast. But a warm, mellow contentment was settling down on them, urging them to sleep, never mind the mess they’d made, or the milky fluids leaking from Caleb.

Caduceus nuzzled the top of Caleb’s head, starting a purr that shook the room. Caleb could feel it in his curling toes.

“No, stop that, I’m mad at you.”

“Awwh but I thought this was nice.”

“It is. That- that was amazing…” Caleb’s broke into a happy sigh, wiggling his hips over Caduceus spent and oversensitive length. “But you broke the rules at the end.”

“I’m sorry,” Caduceus ears wilted.

“Ahh it’s ok... I… enjoyed the surprise… maybe we can try again another time.”

“Another time?”

“Ja?” Caleb looked up, untucking himself from the warm space against Caduceus’ shoulder.

Caduceus reddened, though he was smiling. “Ja,”

 


End file.
